


Bad Filthy Frank Fanfic Written by a Four Year Old

by LikeAPro42



Category: Filthy Frank - Fandom, IDubbbzTV - Fandom
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, 2016 US Presidential Election, 2016 US Presidential Election Fix-It, Completely their's, Crack, Definitely not beta read (we die like mne), Gen, Humor, My friend asked me to post this online, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parody, Satire, Tons of (outdated) memes, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAPro42/pseuds/LikeAPro42
Summary: The title says it all guys!...yeah... This is meant to be taken as a joke. I'm sorry in advance. This story contains Fithy Frank, iDubbbz, Vsauce and more. (This isn't mine, my friend gave it to me to post. I'm not a comedic genius.)
Kudos: 3





	Bad Filthy Frank Fanfic Written by a Four Year Old

**Author's Note:**

> My friend sent this to me on the bus to post it on FFN for a meme or something. I've had it for about half a year and I decided to post it. I didn't edit it except separating the wall of text into paragraphs...enjoy?

As Papa Franku rolled into da club in his Pink Lamborghini, all the anime alien characters gazed at him with jealousy. For some reason, Papa Franku had offended their kind. They all thought he was discriminating against all the anime characters. As he began to sing his hit new song, Nickelodeon Girls, they all held up signs reading "Not Our Papa".

He then yelled, "Destroy the Vegans!" as he proceeded to destroy all the Mac Computers and iPhones.

There was a knock at the club. It was . He was looking into accusations against Franku that said that Alien Idubbbz hacked the election. Papa Franku then proceeded to clean the hyper-realistic blood off of 's face as he destroyed him using the pink light saber in his back pocket. He laughed as he spouted "ハハは難民を得る !".

Alien Idubbbz jumped down from the club roof and looked up at the camera. "Whoat Have you don?" he commented.

"You have keeld all da anomay alyuns. Now you shawl pae!". They both pulled light sabers on each other. Idubbbz's light saber was green, and Papa's light saber was Pink. They had an epic light saber duel. After a long time of battle, Frank dropped his saber. His only option was to pull out his boombox.

"I sanse great power in that boxe.", Idubbbz said.

"Give it hare, lottle man!". Frank put his Nickelodeon Girls music CD into the Boombox as the music played. Ian Idupes began to scream in pain as his flesh was burned off by the powerful music. Soon he was nothing but a heap of bones inside a Morph Suit on the club floor. "Music b0ss." Franku said as he stood over Ian's bones. "

He then proceeded to fire the already vaporized so that he would never find out that Idubbbz hacked the election.

It was April 20th, 2069 at 420:00. Filthy Frank was in his Pink Morphsuit again. He was listening to Pink Season at full volume. He was a very rich Australian-Japanese memelord that owned like, a bajillion Lambos. His secret was that he was not born on Earth. All of humanity had been destroyed on earth by the Aliens from all over the multiverse. Filthy Frank was from another Multiverse other than the Aliens that destroyed humanity.

The neighbor, the one he hated, yelled at him because his music was too loud. Filthy Frank was not very pleased with this. He was not pleased one bit. He got super triggered out of nowhere and started trashing the place. He turned off the music and stormed to his neighbor's house. His neighbor was one of the Anime characters that looked almost identical to humans and spoke a human language, but come from another planet. Filthy Frank hated anime.

He banged on the neighbor's door and yelled, "EY B0ss, you HAVE A cancer!".

His neighbor was hiding something very secret. He had thousands of Alien Government Documents stored in picture form on his Future Laptop (Windows 2069). Filthy Frank threatened to run for papa so he could get him arrested for this. After realizing she had been blackmailed, the neighbor ran for papa too. When the election started, Filthy Frank was surprised to see his neighbor, Lala Devilluke, running for papa.

Lala told him "No one will discover my secret!", as she called all of his Subscribers deplorables. Filthy Frank owned a multi-million dollar band called "Filthy Frank". He only had 1 Album, but it sold trillions. Everybody listened to it.

He started the Band when Chad Roberts gave him a small loan of a million backrubs. These backrubs gave him the confidence to sing in a studio.

Frank was very mad at this remark, so he said "My overweight friend gave me a small loan of a million massages.". He was very acquainted with a man known as Idubbbz.

He was a scrawny kid, and Chad Roberts could break his legs over his arm. Idubbbz had a very straight channel growth, and SocialBlade said so. He had a nice jawline too. Idubbbz was the owner of an abandoned Multiverse a few Multiverses away.

The other candidates for Papa were Maxmoefoe and Vsauce.

Vsauce was from Earth, but definitely was not human. He started life as a squirrel, but Aliens evolved then, when they came, so he is a squirrel with a soul. In other words, a furry.

MaxMoeFoe was very sleepy all the time, and never seemed awake when he gave speeches. He gave powerful speeches, but his tiredness quickly eliminated him as a candidate for Papa. Vsauce eventually had to quit, Filthy Frank had criticized him too much. On the other side, angent Cripple was just about dead. Look at him, his skin is so wrinkly. He lost eventually, the battle was too rough. Lala and Frank were the only remaining candidates.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I have. Hope you enjoyed or something and didn't just waste a portion of your lives...yeah... *nervously laughs*


End file.
